


The Real Thing Is Better Than A Dream

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Dimitri knows there is no way the noises Claude is releasing will go unheard by everyone. He finds he doesn’t mind, the thought of everyone knowing that he had taken Claude to the point that his lover had forgotten all speech but his name excited him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	The Real Thing Is Better Than A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dimiclaude Week 2020 Day 1: Dreams

“Mine.”

The possessiveness is so thick in Dimitri’s voice and his hands scramble for a better grip of Claude’s trembling legs. His lover is currently a panting, moaning mess beneath him, eyes shut tight as Dimitri pounds into him repeatedly. And when Dimitri lifts his hips for a better angle his cock hits Claude’s bundle of nerves just right, and the noise Claude makes is almost inhuman. It makes Dimitri groan with need.

The blonde leans over to lower himself over his lover, continuing his relentless thrusts while pressing their bodies together so that Claude keens with the pressure.

Dimitri takes Claude’s lips as his own and pushes his tongue through immediately. He releases Claude’s legs, knows Claude will wrap his legs around Dimitri’s waist, and wraps his hands around Claude’s wrists. He raises them above the archer’s head and speeds his thrusts, the headboard beginning to pound against the wall loudly. 

It echoes in the room along with the heavy pants and sloppy kiss noises coming from the two.

When Dimitri retracts from the kiss to bite down on Claude’s neck, Claude arches off the bed and bares his lover more of his tan neck to mark, much to Dimitri’s delight.

Dimitri can tell Claude is nearing his limit just as he is because Claude’s moans are getting louder, hips rocking against whatever friction he can manage.

Dimitri pumps himself in and out of Claude faster, harder. All Claude can manage is to pant out Dimitri’s name and whine, desperate for more from the blonde.

Dimitri knows there is no way the noises Claude is releasing will go unheard by everyone. He finds he doesn’t mind, the thought of everyone knowing that he had taken Claude to the point that his lover had forgotten all speech but his name excited him. It’s too much and perfect at the same time. 

Dima...

Dimitri releases Claude’s wrists so Claude can find some sort of stability on his back as Dimitri hits thrust after thrust, Dimitri jolting in time with Claude.

Dima...

He can feel Claude is so close. Just a few more—

“Dima!”

And then the spell is broken and Dimitri jolts awake. The warm feeling in his stomach still remains but he can no longer feel the tight heat and he sighs heavily.

“Good dream?”

The voice is coming from in his arms and Dimitri peeks down to see Claude looking up at him, his back is against Dimitri’s chest and his hands are gripping Dimitri’s own hands that are wrapped around Claude’s waist.

Claude looks wide awake even though it is so late in the night.

Dimitri nods and nuzzles against Claude’s neck. He’s painfully aware that he is sporting an impressive hard on and he hopes Claude will not mind. 

Claude closes his eyes and hums back, completely comfortable in Dimitri’s arms. 

“Sounds like you were having quite the ride,” Claude comments casually. “What position did you have me in this time?”

Dimitri takes it as an invitation and climbs over Claude, caging him underneath him. 

“This one,” Dimitri says, grabbing Claude’s legs and putting them around his waist.

Claude hums in approval and brings Dimitri down to kiss him passionately. He can feel Dimitri’s erection poking his stomach and he reaches in between them to palm it. Dimitri groans in the kiss and his hips twitch forward.

“You know,” Claude whispers against Dimitri’s lips. “The real thing is better than a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written so quickly lolz I apologize for its crappiness. I literally wrote it before I fell asleep


End file.
